


두근 두근 두근 두근 (i like you this much)

by shirosayas (landfill)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Emotional Constipation, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill/pseuds/shirosayas
Summary: in which assistant manager hwang’s return to the office = balance restored to assistant manager kang’s life. now everything can finally get back on track.or so he thought.
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	두근 두근 두근 두근 (i like you this much)

**Author's Note:**

> so this has been stuck in wip hell for quite some time. but i swore to myself that if nu'est ever continued that company short i'd start writing it... and they [technically did](https://twitter.com/Y1ENO1/status/1195341309524856834). so. welp. 
> 
> this is sort of a sequel to the office au oneshot i wrote a while back. but u don't rlly need to read that as a prereq for this so dw.
> 
> apologies in advance for inaccuracies because you know, i don't actually know shit about how the corporate world works, let alone korea's. and there is only so much info one can dig from google rip. if smth rlly bothers u, feel free to drop me a kind comment and i'll fix it!

The first thing that startles Dongho awake is the sound of his phone.

His first instinct is to make a disgruntled noise, grumpy that his soothing slumber was cut short, but he leaves it to continue ringing, at least until the constant, high-pitched shrills irritates him enough to finally turn it off.

_7:33 AM_ , his phone flashes.

Dongho grumbles as he tries to rub the sleep from his eyes. He’s conscious now. But it’s the kind where he still wants to fall back asleep, and he _could_ , but he knows he shouldn’t. He’s an adult with a 9 to 5 job after all. 

Not that they even pay him enough. But that’s life.

After another minute or two, he finally pulls himself up, trying to gather his thoughts as his eyes adjust to the dim light of his bedroom. It’s taking all of his willpower to not go _fuck it_ , and just drop back down into the comfort of his bed. Who needs a job anyway? 

(He does. He’s a broke bitch.)

Dongho’s phone starts buzzing again, catching his attention, so he quickly puts on his glasses and grabs it, opening the notification without needing to look. Because there’s only _one_ annoying idiot in the world who would ever text him this early. 

민현

[ stop lazing in your bed and get up ] 

[ i know you’re awake ] _7:35AM_

[ i’m getting us breakfast ] 

[ don’t forget to pick me up ] _7_ _:36AM_

Kang Dongho has never been a morning person. Not even ten years of friendship with Hwang Minhyun will change that. But the promise of free food? Well, that’s a different thing altogether. 

Food is what fuels Dongho’s will to live, food is what motivates Dongho into getting up, food is why he’s listening to Minhyun and climbing out of his bed. There is absolutely no other correlation. None. Even if he can hear Minki’s voice in his head telling him otherwise. 

But Minki spews nonsense all the time. He thinks Dongho is all wrapped around Minhyun’s finger. _Like a lovesick cub_ , he said, just because Dongho admitted that he might’ve missed Minhyun’s presence a couple of times over the past few months. 

_Newsflash_. It’s perfectly normal and platonically acceptable to miss your best friend when he’s miles apart and an ocean away. Especially when said best friend has been a part of your life routine for years. 

Minhyun is like, Dongho’s childhood blanket. Or his favourite pillow. He has always been a comforting constant in Dongho’s life. Which is why Dongho missed him when he left for Japan. And that’s all there is to it, nothing more nothing less. _Shut up, Minki_.

민현

[ i can see you reading my msgs ] 

[ i’m walking to 7-eleven right now ] 

[ i’m serious dongho don’t forget! ] _7:37AM_

Dongho scoffs, wondering why he even agreed to this commitment in the first place. He already paid for Minhyun’s dinner yesterday _and_ drove the leech home. All because Minhyun was an idiot who rushed to their company straight from the airport, making up some bullshit excuse about missing Dongho as well.

(But it’s not bullshit, because Dongho can always tell if Minhyun’s lying. And he wasn’t.)

(It’s just easier for Dongho to pass it off as bullshit so he can squash the nauseous, fluttery feeling that he gets in his stomach whenever Minhyun says sentimental shit like that.)

_7:39AM_ [ -_- ]

[ i didn’t forget!!! ]

 _7:40AM_ [ i’ll be there in 15 mins ]

민현

[ ^^ ] _7:42AM_

ㄷㄱㄷㄱㄷㄱㄷㄱ

“Morning!” Minhyun greets as he steps inside the car. He passes the drink in his hand to Dongho before settling into his seat, a bag of assorted baked goods nestled in his lap. “You look… alive.”

Dongho grumbles, taking a quick sip of the iced americano Minhyun bought for him before putting it down into the cup compartment.

“Physically? Yes. Mentally? No.”

“So basically, you’re a zombie,” Minhyun concludes, grabbing a piece of freshly baked bread and handing it over to Dongho. “Well here you go Mr. Zombie,” he smiles playfully, “eat this and not my brain please.” 

“You know brain-eating zombies only eat people _with_ a brain, right?” Dongho returns the smile, equally cheeky. “So don’t worry, Minhyun-ah, you of all people won't be my target.” 

“Rude!” Minhyun gasps. “I can’t believe you’re treating me like this after I was gracious enough to buy you breakfast.”

Dongho scoffs, scarfing down the bread in three bites. He keeps his eyes ahead as he pulls out of the kerb and returns to the road. “Then drive your own damn car to work you lazy asshole.”

“Noooooooo,” Minhyun whines, taking a serving of sweet bun from the bag and starts feeding Dongho with it. “I told you. My sister is still borrowing my car. And you promised that you wouldn’t let me suffer from public transport, remember?” 

Dongho narrows his eyes at Minhyun in response, but he probably doesn’t look that intimidating with his cheeks stuffed and his mouth still feeding on the bun in Minhyun’s hand like a hungry, disgruntled kitten glaring at its owner. 

Eventually, he decides he doesn’t have the energy to dispute Minhyun’s bullshit after all and gives up, looking back at the road.

Dongho can tell there’s a smug smile on Minhyun’s face right now, celebrating his victory because Dongho just lost his last opportunity to back out from being Minhyun’s chauffeur for the entire week.

The Minki inside his head pops up again, smirking in Dongho’s imagination as he makes a wrapping motion around Minhyun’s finger. 

Dongho scowls, grip tightening around the steering wheel. 

_Shut up, Minki_. 

ㄷㄱㄷㄱㄷㄱㄷㄱ

At 8:40 AM, they arrive at the office, and as expected, Aron and Real-Life Minki are already there.

For the past few days, the two have been competing to see who can get to work the earliest. Which is more counterproductive than it sounds. And is a _very_ weird arrangement at that.

Because they're already _living_ together.

But well, Dongho knows better than to be the one to point that out.

“ **Good morning!** ” Aron greets them in English. Judging by his chirpy mood, he must've been the winner today. “Assistant Manager Hwang? **Welcome back!** We've missed you!”

Minhyun laughs. Aron's Konglish talking habits never fail to amuse him. “Thank you. I've missed everyone as well, Manager Kwak.”

“Well, well,” Minki says, sizing them up. “You sure took your time.”

Dongho points at the clock hanging on the wall. “We're still on time though?”

“That's not what I meant~” Minki sings, turning his attention towards Minhyun, who immediately avoids his eyes. 

Minki smirks.

“Aw, Minhyun-ah!” he calls fondly, skipping towards Minhyun and wrapping his arms around for a gentle hug. “It feels like it’s been 734 days since I’ve seen you!”

“That’s a bit dramatic… and specific.” Minhyun swallows, looking strangely nervous for some reason. “Actually, that doesn't even add up—”

“Shhh,” Minki hushes him. “Time is a construct. It is a tool, not a law.”

_“Please,”_ Aron scoffs. “Then why are you always hounding me about your overtime hours?”

“Because.” Minki crosses his arms. “I'm not bending over backwards for this company just to get _fucked_ , hyung. I do it for the paycheck that's paying for _our_ deposit!”

Aron drops his jaw. Even Dongho and Minhyun gasp. He did _not_ use that card.

“Hey! So am I!” Aron protests, aaaaand they're off, arguing like cats and dogs as always. Sometimes Dongho forgets who's the mature one in their relationship.

The answer: clearly neither. 

In the midst of their bickering, Minhyun starts placing his things on his desk, looking visibly pleased that everything is still just as he left it.

Dongho observes him closely, unable to contain his proud grin or the warm feeling of pride surging in his chest.

_Damn right_ , Dongho thinks. He didn't go out of his way to maintain Minhyun's desk, making sure not even a speck of dust was out of place, for three whole months, if not to see that smile. Minhyun is _so_ lucky to have Dongho as his best friend. 

“I owe you one, Dongho-yah,” Minhyun whispers, and Dongho knows he means it. Because Assistant Manager Hwang dropping informal speech? At the office? _Hell yeah_ , Dongho counts this as a fucking _win_.

“Is Team Leader Kim still growing that potato?” Minhyun asks, gesturing towards Jonghyun's table.

“Nah, that’s a new one.” Dongho snickers as memories resurface. “He had to get rid of the old one because Manager Kwak bit it and got it contaminated.”

“I only did it because Minki dared me to!” Aron argues, flustered. 

“We all made our choices, hyung.” Minki squeezes his shoulder. “It was pointless anyway. Jonghyun didn’t lose his shit over it, so now I’m 10000 won poorer than before. Ugh.” 

“I see nothing has changed while I was away.” Minhyun chuckles. 

“No, not really,” Minki agrees. “At least not with _us_ anyways.”

Minhyun starts coughing profusely out of nowhere, so Dongho immediately reaches out to pat his back, concerned. The weather is getting colder lately, but he didn't think Minhyun would catch a cold this fast. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Minhyun sputters, the tip of his ears is turning red. Minki is snickering for some reason. “I'm fine. Don't worry.”

“Good morning everyone.” Jonghyun finally arrives. 8:50 AM sharp as always. “Nice to see you all so chipper this morning.”

He nods in acknowledgement as they all take turns to greet him, smiling pleasantly when he sees Minhyun.

“Welcome back, Assistant Manager Hwang.”

“Thank you, Team Leader Kim,” Minhyun says. “I'm sorry. I know it was short notice, but—”

“It's okay. No need to apologise, I received your email on time,” Jonghyun assures him, understanding as always. “Alright everyone, let's get to work.”

ㄷㄱㄷㄱㄷㄱㄷㄱ

News of Minhyun's return pretty much spread like wildfire throughout the entire office, courtesy of Minki's massive social network (i.e. the infamous and highly exclusive company group-chat). Naturally, it progressed into enough pressure for them to goad Jonghyun into calling an after-work dinner that evening.

One would say it's extortion, but Minki prefers to call it 'negotiation'.

“Remind me again why you haven't transferred him to HR yet?” Seungcheol whispers carefully. 

“Are you kidding?” Jonghyun stares at him, deadpan. “If I did that, then he'll start running the entire department within a week.”

“He's right, you know?” Aron agrees. “Minki-gun is better off in our department. So we can keep an eye on him.”

Jonghyun sighs. “That's not very convincing coming from his boyfriend, hyung.” 

“ **Hey!** We've filled out our consensual relationship agreement.” Aron pouts. “I promise you, my relationship with Minki-gun has no impact on my ability to handle him at work.”

“Hyuuuung! Can you come here for a sec?”

“Sure, babe!” Aron practically jumps out of his seat, rushing to Minki on the other end of the table. 

Meanwhile, Jonghyun sighs into his hand as Seungcheol pats his shoulder sympathetically. 

“3, 6, 9, 3, 6, 9! 3, 6, 9, 3, 6, 9!” Minki's table yell in unison. It's quickly followed by counts and claps, rowdy cheers and laughter, bright smiles and flushed cheeks all around. Glass clinking against glass almost melodically. 

Back at their table, Dongho takes a sip of his sprite, mindfully watching the meat sizzling on the grill.

“Mmmmm.” He takes a deep whiff. It already smells heavenly. He can only imagine what it'll taste like. 

But Dongho is aware that he's not the only one with eyes. Kyulkyung is sitting next to him too, equally as hungry, chopsticks armed and ready.

On any other day, he would have gladly conceded to her like the good sunbae he (supposedly) is. But the damn scent of marbled beef waffling towards his nose is making him dizzy with hunger. 

“Here,” Minhyun says, cutting the strips of wagyu from his side of the table and passing it over to them. “You two look like you're about to bite the other's hand off at this rate.”

Dongho feels blood rushing to his cheeks from being caught so easily. “Hey, nobody asked you to—” 

“Thank you oppa! We'll eat it well,” Kyulkyung quickly cuts in, shoving a piece into her mouth with lightning speed. She nudges Dongho's arm, urging him to follow suit.

“...Thanks, Minhyun-ah,” Dongho says, relentingly picking up the meat.

As soon as it touches his tongue, Dongho closes his eyes and smiles in satisfaction, blissfully chewing and appreciating the flavours satiating his appetite. 

Apparently, that's all the thanks Minhyun need as he silently watches Dongho eat, staring at him as he slowly picks off the plate. Dongho would scold him for being a creep and that he should be eating as well. But he's bursting with happiness with every piece of beef that slides down his throat. 

“So good.” Dongho hums happily. “How is it _so_ good?” 

Kyulkyung laughs into her fist. Then she leans in close to whisper into Dongho's ear. “I think it tastes good because Minhyun oppa cooked it for you.”

Dongho immediately crashes down back to earth from his daze, blinking wildly at Kyulkyung. “What?”

“Nothing~” she sings. “I'm just saying. You must be happy that Minhyun oppa is back, right?”

“Um.” He swallows. Why is he blanking? It's just a normal question. And it's just as platonically acceptable to admit that yeah, he's happy that his best friend is back, as it was to admit that yeah, he missed Minhyun. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I am,” Dongho says, his chest feeling a little lighter. “I'm really glad Minhyun is back.”

At that, Kyulkyung’s mouth curves into a wicked grin. Dongho notices that she's not even looking at him, so he follows her eyes, turning his head to find Minhyun finally eating.

But Minhyun's face is flushed red for some reason, and he's not staring at Dongho anymore. If anything, he seems like he's actively trying not to.

Then Dongho spots a soju glass in front of Minhyun and frowns. He probably didn't turn down an offer to drink out of politeness again. Dongho wishes Minhyun could learn to say no to people as well he does to his own best friend. 

So as usual, Dongho reaches out, about to sip half of it so Minhyun wouldn’t have to drink more than he can handle. But to his surprise, Minhyun follows their colleagues’ lead and takes the glass, downing the entire shot in one go. 

Dongho watches as the shot glass leaves Minhyun’s lips and is settled back down on the table. It’s a foreign sight to see Minhyun drinking itself, much less taking a whole soju shot like everyone else. 

Minhyun turns back and smiles at him, already noticing Dongho’s worried face.

“It’s fine, Dongho-yah. I can handle a drink or two now, you know?”

_What?_

Since when did Minhyun drink _drink?_

“Oh…” Dongho blinks, unsure of how to respond, “okay, cool.”

He didn't want to believe it, but maybe three months _is_ enough time for someone to change.

What if this is just the start? What else about Minhyun is different? What other changes is Dongho still not aware of?

What if _their_ relationship change?

Dongho grabs his glass of water and chugs it down, trying not to think about how much that scares him.

ㄷㄱㄷㄱㄷㄱㄷㄱ

His worries are immediately dispelled three hours later.

“Are we—hic—theeeeeere yet?” Minhyun whines for the umpteenth time.

Dongho sighs heavily. It's hard enough that his idiot of a best friend got knocked out shortly after that one shot, but it's even harder trying to find his own car in this unnecessarily spacious parking lot while said best friend is draped over his back like a child. 

“Minhyun-ah,” Dongho grunts, trying his best not to let Minhyun slip. “I’m going to kill you if you ever touch alcohol again.” 

There's no response, so he turns around to look at his best friend.

“...I can't believe this.”

Minhyun is fast asleep against Dongho's shoulder, cheeks glowing pink. It feels just like old times.

Dongho can't fight the fond smile weaving onto his face at the sight. He can't even muster the energy to be mad anymore, not when Minhyun is this cute. _Ah_ , what the hell? It's still his first day back. Dongho's heart is big and generous enough to cut him some slack. 

Dongho chuckles. Maybe he was just too paranoid. They have always been best friends. How can anything change between them? 

ㄷㄱㄷㄱㄷㄱㄷㄱ

A week later Sujin returns Minhyun's car as promised, which means no more morning carpools to work.

It's great. Dongho is relieved that he doesn't have to wake up early, relieved that he doesn't need to deal with Minhyun's incessant talking at the start of the day.

It's great. It's _fine_. Seriously. In fact, the drive to work this morning is especially peaceful. Dongho likes peaceful. Dongho _prefers_ peaceful.

But then his stomach suddenly starts growling, breaking his zen.

_Traitor_ , Dongho thinks. He wants to tell it to shut up, but it's honestly on him for forgetting to buy breakfast.

Actually. _No_. This is all Minhyun's fault. Because Dongho has gotten so used to Minhyun buying him food in the morning, now he has forgotten to do it for himself.

So he rocks up to the office just like that. Grumpy. And hungry. Grumgry. He's grumgry. This is definitely Minhyun's fault. Maybe he should file a complaint. HR will be on his side. Kyulkyung will surely defend him. 

He's so lost in the notion of suing Minhyun that he walks into their office without thinking.

Dongho pauses when he finally notices Jonghyun talking to another man he has never met before. _Fuck_. He didn’t know they would be having a client visiting this early.

“Oh! Sorry Team Leader Kim! Am I disturbing something?”

“Not at all, Assistant Manager Kang.” Jonghyun smiles, gesturing Dongho to come in. “In fact, allow me to introduce you to our latest team member.”

“Huh?”

Jonghyun pats the man's shoulder. “He was transferred to our branch as of today.” 

Dongho blinks. Well, this is new information.

He approaches the newcomer politely. “Hi there, I'm Kang Dongho.”

“Hello,” the man greets him. “I’m Ong Seongwoo. It’s very nice to meet you.” Seongwoo says, bending down and extending his hand, courteous and friendly.

“I look forward to working with you, Kang Dongho-ssi.”

“Uh, yes. Likewise Ong Seongwoo-ssi.” Dongho quickly mirrors Seongwoo’s bow and shakes his waiting hand. _Hm_. A gentle grip, not crushingly firm but still enough to make an impression, followed with a disarmingly bright smile. 

He’s charming, Dongho admits. It also helps that he’s easy on the eyes. Small face, sharp eyes and a very masculine jawline. Even the array of moles on his cheekbones are attractive. He could easily be a celebrity — maybe he already is. 

But that isn’t enough to lower Dongho’s guard. 

“Wow.” Seongwoo stares at him, eyes twinkling. “I think you’re the first person to pronounce my last name correctly from the get-go.”

“Am I?” Dongho tilts his head. “Actually, now that I think about it, I guess I’ve never met anyone with a family name like yours, Seongwoo-ssi.”

“What can I say? We’re an endangered species.” Seongwoo chuckles. “Like the sea turtles.”

_“What?”_ Jonghyun interjects, eyes wide. “Sea turtles are endangered?!”

“Um.” Seongwoo nods. “Yeah, I read it in an article…” He swallows at Jonghyun’s increasingly horrified face. “Are you oka—”

“Assistant Manager Kang.” Jonghyun looks at Dongho, but his eyes are empty and soulless, “I need to excuse myself for a moment, but I’d like you to show Seongwoo-ssi around the office in the meantime.” He paces towards the door, shakily taking out his phone from his pocket. “I will be _right_ back.”

After the door closes, Seongwoo pinches his nose, exhaling softly. “I stepped on a landmine, didn’t I?” 

“Nah.” Dongho grins. “More like you pushed a distress button, actually. Team Leader Kim _really_ like turtles,” he explains, patting Seongwoo’s back. “But it’s fine. He’ll recover.”

“I see.” Seongwoo smiles back at him. “So I suppose you’re my tour guide for today?”

“I suppose I am.” Dongho scratches his neck. “Let’s start here then. As you can see, this is our team’s office.” He gestures vaguely around the room. “Not very spacious, I know. But we’re a small branch to begin with. So…”

Seongwoo nods along, eyes following the directions guided by Dongho’s hand. And then he pauses.

“Dongho-ssi, if you don’t mind me asking.” He blinks. “Why is there a potato in a cup on, I’m assuming, Team Leader Kim’s desk?” 

“Oh. Well, he also _really_ likes potatoes.” Dongho laughs softly. “I think it has something to do with him growing up in the countryside. But yeah. Team Leader Kim has some eccentric habits. Don’t mind it too much.”

Seongwoo doesn’t seem to mind it all, in fact, he smiles fondly at the potato. Endeared even. Which is a very odd thing to be endeared about, Dongho thinks. Maybe Seongwoo has some eccentricities of his own. 

“Anyways, so that is his desk, as you have guessed.” Dongho quickly resumes the tour. Not that he's in a rush, but he _is_ hungry, and there’s a half-eaten cream bun stashed inside his pocket just waiting to be devoured. _Mmm_. “Right in this corner is where Manager Kwak sits. Next to him is one of our staffs, Choi Minki. I, myself sit over here.” He points toward his desk. “The person sitting next to me is Assistant Manager Hwang, and I guess that empty desk next to him and Minki is where you’ll be sitting, Seongwoo-ssi.”

Seongwoo nods, slowly absorbing all the information Dongho is giving him.

“You can set up your desk now if you'd like,” Dongho says. “I'll show you around to the rest of the office once you're ready.”

“That's very kind of you, Dongho-ssi, thank you.” Seongwoo approaches the designated desk and places his bag down. Then he pauses, like he’s suddenly hit with an epiphany. “Ah, sorry. I think I should start calling you Assistant Manager Kang, correct?”

“Yes, but uh.” A pause. He probably shouldn't be admitting this. But. Whatever. “We’re not… that fussy about titles, to be honest. It’s mostly just for formality sake,” Dongho says. “How old are you, by the way?” 

“I’m 26 this year,” Seongwoo answers. “I was born in the year of the pig.”

“What? Really?” Dongho laughs, genuinely surprised. “What a coincidence! So am I. In fact, our entire team except for Manager Kwak was born in the year of the pig.”

“Oh _my_ god.” Seongwoo covers his face with his palms. It's kind of cute. Minhyun has the same habit. “That’s actually pretty cool.”

“Isn’t it?” Dongho grins. He doesn't know why he’s getting so excited all of a sudden. But Seongwoo seems like a good guy. Friendly enough for Dongho to get along with. Maybe having a new team member won’t be so bad after all. 

“Anyways,” he continues. “To properly answer your question. Outside of formal events, I won’t mind if you continue not to use my title, Seongwoo-ssi.”

“Wow,” Seongwoo marvels aloud. He seems to do that a lot. “I don’t think I’ve met anyone as down-to-earth as you, Dongho-ssi. Not even while I was in Japan.”

“You were in Japan?” Dongho blinks. “That’s funny, because Assistant Manager Hwang was also—”

“Good morning!” Minhyun walks inside right at that moment, a familiar convenience store brand bag in his hand. “Assistant Manager Kang, I need to speak with you— _”_

Dongho chuckles as Minhyun pauses at the sight of Seongwoo. He's probably just as confused as Dongho was a few minutes ago.

“Come in, Assistant Manager Hwang. This is our new team member— _huh?”_

Apparently, Dongho didn’t need to make any introduction, because Seongwoo and Minhyun immediately walk towards the other, hands shaking in sync as they mirror each other’s smiles.

**“We meet again, Minhyun-san.”**

**“Yes, Seongwoo-san. It's been a long time.”**

They stay there, staring at each other for the longest five seconds of Dongho’s life, before mutual laughter breaks out and they’re suddenly pulling the other into a tight embrace, as if they were long-lost friends.

Dongho scrunches his eyebrows at the sight.

What the _fuck?_ Why are they speaking Japanese? Why are they hugging each other? What is going on?

“You two… know each other?” he says, more of a realisation than a question. 

“Yeah,” Minhyun answers him anyway. “He was one of my colleagues in Japan. We were the only two Koreans in that department, so naturally, we started helping each other out.”

Then he smiles at Seongwoo, teeth flashing. “He made my life a whole lot easier.”

Dongho feels his fists clenching tightly on their own. 

“Speak for yourself. You made my life a whole lot harder.” Seongwoo shakes his head, grinning in the same manner. Dongho suddenly can't unsee the similarities between their smiles. “I'm guessing you do all the heavy lifting for him as well, huh?”

“Haha… You bet…” Dongho murmurs.

He can tell they don't really hear him anymore, letting him fade into the background as they keep talking, lost in their own world. Why are they so touchy? Why is Minhyun’s arm around Seongwoo’s shoulder? Why is _Seongwoo’s_ arm around Minhyun’s shoulder? That is best friend’s privilege only and he is not Minhyun's best friend, Dongho is. 

_Right?_

“Hey, we got some time before our morning briefing. Let me show you around the office,” Minhyun offers. 

“Actually,” Dongho cuts in, trying to fight his frown away. “Team Leader Kim told me to do that. In fact, I was _already_ doing that.”

“It's true,” Seongwoo agrees kindly. Not that Dongho needed his help in convincing Minhyun. Tch. “He's a very good guide.”

“Then we can do it together!” Minhyun insists. “It’ll be more fun this way, right Assistant Manager Kang?”

“Ha. Ha.” Dongho tries to force his best polite laugh. “ _Sure_.”

Seongwoo pauses for a bit, contemplative, like he noticed the sudden tension in Dongho’s mannerism. But he also knows it's useless to swim against the current that is Minhyun. “Well, then. I’ll be in your care.”

“No need to be so formal.” Minhyun laughs, cheery as ever as he leads Seongwoo out of the room.

Dongho doesn't know why, but he feels like a stranger in front of this relaxed Minhyun. 

As they walk on, Dongho gradually finds himself falling behind their pace, unable to find any space to squeeze himself next to Minhyun and Seongwoo in this small corridor. So he takes out the cream bun in his pocket and starts eating his feelings away, trying to ignore this irritating scene in front of him. 

A lot of things really can change in three months. 

**Author's Note:**

>   * in case anyone got confused by my lazy writing. 3, 6, 9 is a drinking game. 
>   * the 734 days joke is just a stupid meta self-diss bc that's literally how long it's been since i wrote the original pilot of this office au and then left ya'll hanging.
>   * aight, now that this is out of my system, i'm going back into my void. see ya'll in 2022.
>   * jk. but updates will be slow bc i'm unfortunately that kind of person.
> 



End file.
